


Don't Piss off a Prime

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Optimus defends his CMO, Ratchet likes it, They aren’t together yet but they will be soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: During a negotiation, a rude mech disrespects Ratchet, and Optimus gets MAD.Quick crack fic, love these two cuties.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Don't Piss off a Prime

**Author's Note:**

> In TFP, whenever Megatron insulted Ratchet, Optimus never stood up for him, and I want to see it so bad, so I wrote it. Have fun.

Ratchet stood at his leader's side as he negotiated, quietly listening, admiring Optimus' deliberacy. The mech he was speaking with seemed to be a good sport, considering Optimus' reasoning. 

This mech had been quite the roadblock for Team Prime. He and his companions belonged to no faction, and had come to Earth in search of energon. This meant less for the Autobots, and Decepticons. But it was Team Prime that was taking the hit. Fuel was so limited on this remote planet, there wasn't enough for all of them. Optimus had met with him to work something out, and if everything went perfectly, Optimus could talk him into leaving and finding another energon source. 

It was going well. The mech was understanding, patiently listening to what Optimus had to say. Ratchet thought that it couldn't have gone better. 

The mech's optics were on him for a moment, as Optimus took a pause. Ratchet politely smiled, trying not to react as the mech looked him up and down. It was odd, watching the mech's optics run down his body and then back up it again.

"I do have one question." The mech turned back to Optimus after a moment.

"The floor is yours." 

"How much for a night with him?" Ratchet balked at the servo pointing towards him, cringing in disgust and offense. He opened his mouth, but found himself speechless. What kind of question was that? Did he look like some prostitute? And why did the mech think that it was necessary to ask _Optimus_ about it, in front of him?

Optimus needed a moment to process. "Excuse me?" He asked slowly.

"If I were to purchase a night with him, would you charge credits, or energon? And how much?" 

Ratchet started sputtering, but Optimus held a servo up to silence him. His optics were narrow, flashing aggressively. "That is _entirely_ inappropriate to ask." His voice deepened, and Ratchet almost jolted as he raised it furiously. "Furthermore, it is disrespectful and _disgusting_ for you to be objectifying him in such a manner. What led you to believe that I would _ever_ let you treat my medic like this? I find it sickening that you would demand such services. Ratchet deserves nothing short of outmost respect, I will _not_ have you treating him like an _object_." Optimus' servos had clenched into tight fists, and his armor was rattling softly. Ratchet was shocked. The Prime was ANGRY. 

"It was just an honest question." The mech raised his servos defensively. "I didn't realize he was your medic."

"It doesn't matter what his position is, you may not regard him like a servant. You may not regard _anyone_ like that. I find your mentality disgusting and disgraceful." Optimus took a step towards him, and he flinched back. "I want you to apologize to Ratchet. Following that, if you speak to him again, there will be severe consequences. _Do you understand_?"

The mech stared at the floor, suddenly appearing very small and pathetic. "Sorry," he muttered, before turning and hurrying off. 

Optimus turned to Ratchet, optics softening. "Old Friend, I am so sorry." He apologized with intense sincerity. 

Ratchet was staring at him, in awe. His spark was racing in pure adorable excitement. This was so. . . Different. Optimus had never really gotten angry on his behalf before. He had been unresponsive to all the times Megatron referred to Ratchet as 'lapdog.' He adored this change. He adored the way Optimus just stood up for him. 

"If he says one word to you, please, come and get me." Optimus was telling him. 

Ratchet reached up, gripping his collar plating and pulling him down to his level. Optimus startled, but allowed Ratchet to guide him lower, furrowing his brows curiously. His mouth dropped open as Ratchet pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding him there for a moment before releasing him. Ratchet didn't bother explaining himself, just turned on his heel and strode off, engines humming happily.

Optimus remained bent over, gaping. His cheeks were tinged with bright blue. There was a laugh behind him, and Wheeljack appeared at his side, smacking his back playfully. "I think you just earned _yourself_ a night with him, free of charge." He joked. 

The Prime just touched his face where Ratchet had kissed him, awestruck.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning so forgive me for how shitty it is but GAY BABIES I ADORE THEM


End file.
